1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for train positioning of an automatic train control system composed of ground equipment including transponders and track circuits and on-train equipment including an on-train device and a wayside coil loaded on a train and more particularly to a method for train positioning for detecting the position of each of trains as a movement distance by on-train equipment loaded on the train without using balises.
2. Description of Prior Art
The basic object of a signaling safety system of a railroad is to exclusively control incoming into a block section for each train to prevent rear-end collision and derailment of the train. As a conventional signaling safety system, in addition to an interlocking device for interlocking a point and a signal in a station yard, a device for controlling indication on a signal, that is, systems such as various kinds of ATSs (automatic train stop) and ATCs (automatic train control) as a device for deciding an appropriate restricted speed to be indicated to a train are known.
Among those systems, the initial ATS is a simple train stop device, when a train ignores the red signal, for automatically braking. However, as it is improved repeatedly, a function for continuously checking the relationship between the distance up to the stop spot of a train and the speed is provided. On the other hand, with respect to the ATC, the initial one, on the basis of the positions of all trains recognized by the ground equipment, instructs an appropriate restricted speed to each block section, though a recent ATC system is improved so that to each train from the ground equipment, information on the stop position is transmitted and in response to it, each train, on the basis of the roadway conditions and deceleration performance of the own train, executes appropriate deceleration control.
However, in any signaling safety system, to execute appropriate deceleration control, the train side must recognize correctly the position of the own train. To detect the position of the own train, a combination of corrections by a speed generator and balises has been widely used for long. Pulse output from a speed generator is integrated, thus the movement distance of the train is derived continuously and roughly. However, whenever the train passes the balises arranged at appropriate intervals, correct absolute position information is given from each balise, and the preceding movement distance is replaced with the absolute position information, thus an error of the integrated movement distance by the speed generator can be corrected whenever the train passes the balises.
Meanwhile, as a method for detecting the train position by an on-train device without using balises, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 05-305869 (JP 05-305869 A), although there are faults (although the track circuit section where the own train exists can be detected, the position cannot be corrected, and since an identification symbol is added for each track circuit, a train control signal is long, and the train control period is made longer), a method using an identification symbol for each track circuit is known.